namcotalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gurenken Abicion
Filliam H. Muffman, commonly known as '''Abicion' and formerly named Hatredcopter, Mikoto Nakadai, The Undertaker, Shizuru Fujino and Gurenken Abicion for short periods, is a 22-year-old former moderator known for his generally useless topics with barely any discussion potential. His three year history on the forums, in short, consists of him being promoted as a moderator by Tara Samuels after a popular vote, being stripped of his powers six months later, changing his name to that of a Sentai villain, changing his name back, changing his name again to a professional wrestler, changing his name back again, continuing this pattern for several months, and constantly reminding the board that his demotion was completely wrong and unjustified.'' He had long sought to obtain the title of top poster by post count. On September 10, 2007, he surpassed banned member LedZeppelinfan,Archive footage of the historic tragedy who had held the highest post count for over a year. However, he has received criticism throughout his attempts to attain this goal due to the generally negative perception of valuing purely post quantity and for many of his posts, which many consider spam. Thankfully, a god among users has appeared in the form of Rawrzilla, said to be an anomaly of the forum's coding; regardless, he has reached over sixteen million posts in an instant, which has turned him into a Super Saiyan 93287237. Abicion will forever be fighting him, but he's kind of like Freiza in the DBZ analogy and will ultimately get his butt whooped. Background Before Abicion was stripped of his moderator powers, he made a large number of topics with strange pictures and the word Discuss, which started the Discuss Fad, the first of the fads Abicion would create. However, the latter fads were mostly at his own expense, rather than due to his actions. Abicion is also known for being excessively vocal about several specific anime and video game characters he adores, particularly the Tales of Phantasia character Mint Adenade. He is also notorious for having an extensive collection of anime figurines, notably of mecha and female characters. However, this collection actually only includes a 1:144 Hi-Nu Gundam model and a 1:8 Nagisa Furukawa figurine. There are many who hope he will one day meet a fate akin to that of his idol, the fictional character Dr. Mikoto Nakadai. However, slowly dying from multiple random wounds and collapsing on a beach before riding a robot pterosaur into outer space and blowing himself up probably does not lie in his future, since he lives in the middle of nowhere, and that soap opera brand blood looked really fake, anyway. Ironically, although he is a long time 4channer, he is widely disliked on multiple boards there, including /a/, /b/, and possibly /v/ and /m/. It is thought that he was originally banned from /a/ due to his constant rattling against the popular 2004 anime series My-HiME.[http://www.lurkmore.com/wiki/index.php?title=/a/#Abicion Abicion] on Lurkmore wiki This pattern continues into the GameFAQs Anime Other Titles board, where Abicion can found in constant debate with GameFAQs regulars Fencedude and Jayjs20 over My-HiME's directorial quality. It was also a constant subject on Abicion's now-defunct blog. In early 2007, after months of renouncing the VoIP and chat program, Skype, as "a crappy AIM clone run by freaking eBay" and "the worst of both worlds," Abicion joined the drones of forumers who had already signed up. His user name is "MrAmuro". Abicion is also an avid XBox 360 player. His XBox Live handle is "Dr Dragonzord". After his original demotion, he went on hiatus from the board for most of 2005, leading many members to believe that he died and is now a vampire. This is evidenced by his late night posting habits, but it has never been confirmed. Recent evidence has surfaced that would suggest Abicion and fellow Talesforum regular Curimuch are, in fact, the same person. However, unlike a traditional alt account, it is believed that Abicion undergoes a full gender metamorphosis when posting as his alleged alter-ego. Although many examples of this phenomenon have been recorded in the scientific fieldMale to female transformation (and back again)Female to male transformation, this particular case has not been verified. The One Week War In what will likely go down in history as his last stand in an attempt to become re-instated as a moderator, Abicion entered heated debate concerning the controversial subject with several moderators between Sunday, September 30, 2007 and Saturday, October 6, 2007. This outbreak quickly culminated to a thread aptly entitled, The Abicion Topic To End All Abicion Topics. Abicion argued that all of his wrong-doings for the past two years should be overlooked due to the injustice of the original demotion, as well as for what he viewed as the carelessness of the current moderators for the past three years. The counterargument of several outspoken moderators was that, regardless of the original event, his actions could not be forgiven nor his former title reinstated because of said actions, and he, himself, had caused the great schism between them. Many regular posters joined the side of the moderators in what quickly became a battle of attrition. Eventually, Abicion was the first to call a cease-fire during late Friday through early Saturday, and Lunar Eclipse ended the thread by the end of the day. Abicion would quietly move on to wallow in despair at his regular poster status. Both sides have since returned to their pre-war status. Only several trolls were killed in the crossfire, and nothing of value was lost. Just as planned. Gender issues In the early days of the forum, many were confused as to what Abicion's gender was. He would always use female avatars and signature pictures, an uncommon thing for a man to do before Lord Fawkes Garde picked up the trend, and some considered him effeminate. It was eventually sorted out that he is, in fact, male, albeit a male with an affinity for female avatars, though this has more to do with his obsessions rather than any gender confusion. Skype Manor In the fictional comic series, Skype Manor, Abicion is depicted as a hairy and overweight man dressed as a Japanese schoolgirl and armed with a chainsaw. He first appears on page 7 as a villain. Later, he dies from an attack from MSZ. Departures Abicion has announced or implied his permanently leave of the forums and pulling together some semblance of an actual life on multiple occasions. However, he has never fully carried out these plans and always eventually returned to the forums. The earliest of these was during late December 2004, during which he was stripped of his moderator status and entered a reclusive phase. This incident has remained the closest Abicion has ever come to actually escaping the Tales forums: he was nearly completely inactive throughout most of 2005. In August 2006, Abicion left the forums for a family vacation out in the wilderness, which he announced in a thread titled I'm leaving ... for a few days thread in Greetings & Goodbyes. This event, however, is generally not considered among his attempted departures from the forums. On May 13, 2007, Abicion had an argument with certain forum members, which was followed, on May 16, by a topic announcing his apparently permanent departure. As predicted by most members, he returned to the forums four days later. See also *Abicion Topic *Discuss Fad *Picking On Abicion *4chan Comments Still needs to post a family dinner video up on Youtube. --Skythe 09:03, March 18, 2010 (UTC) References Category:Forum Users Category:Abicion Category:Moderators